An Emperor's Consort
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: AU, yaoi, Ken became the kaizer again and took over both worlds. Hikari and Takeru are the only 2 digidestined left and are captured. Takeru gives himself up to save Hikari. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Consort of an Emperor

Disclaimer: It's a real shame I don't own Digimon. You _so_ know that I would make Yamato/Jou canon.  
Warnings: AU, yaoi, non-con, brainwashing, slavery, bondage, and... that should be it.

Pairings: Kaizer/Takeru (main), Ken/Takeru (yes there is a difference), Tai/Daisuke, Yamato/Jou, Yamato/Jou/Koushiro, Yolie/Cody, Mimi/Sora, oh and Koushiro/his computer. ''' it makes sense eventually. Of course- Kaizer/everyone

The landscape was rough and broken, buildings lying broken along the ground though some pieces floated in the air held up by some invisible force. The sky was grey and clouded over though when the clouds shifted enough you could see glimpses of another land, just as grey and broken up. Thundering steps were heard and over the horizon several darkly colored Tyrannamon loomed racing after two very small figures running far ahead of them.

The two running from the Tyrannamon were teenagers, a boy and a girl. The girl was skinny but tall and stately in the way only those who have been put through hell can be. She wore threadbare clothes; a pair of ragged yellow shorts and a pink tank top with matching gloves covering her arms, around her neck hung a digital camera though the battery had long since died and made it useless. Her hair was brown and hung limply down to her shoulders, ragged and in much need of a cut. The boy was gangly, taller then the girl and just at the end of his teenage growth spurts but his frame had yet to fill out making him appear half finished. He was handsome, though his face was thin and sharp with hunger. He wore grey shorts, and a thin, long sleeved yellow and blue shirt that sported more holes then cloth, upon his head sat a ratty, formerly white, gilligan hat. His blue eyes restlessly searched the land in front of them, his eyes seeking some object only known to him.

"Come on Hikari! There it is!" Takeru said, his eyes alighting on the 'back door' that he had been looking for and pulling his friend towards it. Just as they were about to reach the swirling blackness and through there safety a hovering shadow dipped into their path.

"Ah ah ah! Did you think I would really let you escape?" The digimon kaizer smiled at the two startled teenagers and had to stifle the urge to cackle with maniacal glee. The last two digidestined, finally in his grasp!

----

It had started just as they began senior highschool, all of the digidestined had begun drifting away from each other and so it was not surprising that they had not noticed at first. They had left their adventures behind them as they entered a more adult life and had never expected to be called back into the digital world again. They were not called as a matter of fact because the take over happened so suddenly.

Ken Ichouji had started acting a little strange after his fifteenth birthday and Daisuke was the first to notice, because as busy with trying to pass his classes as he was Ken was still his best friend. Ken had started taking up his old habits, locking himself in his room for hours on the computer, ignoring the people around him, even that slight gleam in his eye as he looked down upon his friends. It took Daisuke finding a pair of the Kaizers old goggles placed on Ken's desk to make the fiery brunet seek help. His inquires to Tai only resulted in Daisuke being frustrated and wishing to bang his head against a wall. Tai had told him that it was probably nothing, just his imagination, would resolve itself, and Daisuke wanted to scream in rage at the rueful look in Tai's eyes, as if he was thinking 'was I ever this foolish?'. Tai was the only adult he could talk to though, Yamato was off in Kyoto; touring with the band, Jou was already stressed out with having his first fellowship, Mimi and Sora were out of the question as they were enjoying a cruise in the Bahamas, and Izzy was buried in the computer work he was doing deep in the bowels of Japan's government. So Daisuke turned to Hikari and Takeru, asking them their opinions.

They planned to confront Ken the next morning, but by the time night had passed it was too late.

Ken had pulled off the impossible, gaining control of the entire digital world in one night and fusing it with the real world, giving him the ability to manipulate the real world as he could the digital one. Ken quickly established his rein as Digimon Kaizer and Emperor of Earth. The people had rebelled but it had only taken a few destroyed cities, a few digimon attacks and a barrel of dark rings to teach them their place was under Ken's thumb. The digidestined from all over the world had joined together to fight against him but in the end the only two left were Hikari and Takeru, the children of Light and Hope.

---

Takeru glared at the digimon Kaizer, knowing far better then to attack him as the man held ultimate control over this realm. He held control over the place they would have been escaping through too but if Takeru and Hikari had used the 'back door' he would not have been able to locate them. It had been Koushiro who had discovered 'back doors' before his capture by Ken, they were still functioning links between the digital world and the real one that existed in a few locations in each city. They were the remnants of places that digi-destined had used to jump into the digital world, even if they had only jumped once from that location a weak wormhole would have remained.

"Now, Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun, won't you two come with me peacefully?" Ken asked, a sinister smile lurking on his face that seemed oddly like a leer to the blond. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of Ken thinking of either of them in a hentai manner.

"No." Hikari stated firmly and quietly, in a voice that was rough from not being used recently. It was the first time she had spoken since Tai had been taken away.

"Oh. I was afraid you would say that." And Ken waved a hand idly, causing a dark ring to swoop out of the sky and encircle Hikari. "I planned in advance you see." Hikari shrieked with pain as her body started to absorb the darkness.

"No!" Takeru started to move forward toward his friend but was frozen by an invisible force. He glared at Ken, who merely smirked back knowing that his power would be enough to immobilize the teen.

"I think that Hikari will make a lovely consort, ne Takeru? Her soul already holds such darkness because of her crest." And it was true, the blond knew it. As the Child of Light Hikari also contained within her the ability to do much for the Dark. "We could be such a terrible team, a proud Emperor and his lovely Empress."

"No." Takeru sobbed, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes from tear ducts that the blond could have sworn had dried up. He had not cried since his brother had collapsed under the blast of a metalmamemon. "Please, don't take her away too." Ken smiled to himself halting the absorption of the ring into Hikari's body, leaving the girl gasping in pain half-way between evil and holy.

"No? Why not Takeru? What do you have to offer that would sway me?" Ken leaned over the boy, looking down into tearful sky blue eyes. "What could you give me?"

"Me." Takeru stated, unheeding Hikari's wail of despair or the fact that Ken's leer was back and his eyes glinted with possessiveness. "I can give you me."


	2. Chapter 2

1"You do realize, don't you Takeru-chan, that Hikari will still be coming back to the palace with us?" Takeru nodded at Ken's question, his eyes staring at Ken's purple clad feet. "And will take up residence with the rest of the 'Pets'?" Takeru nodded again and stifled a sob. Ken's Pets were what had become of the Japan Digidestined, because while Ken had all the other digidestined children kept under lock and key in various other places he had been very specific in what he wanted the Japan Digidestined doing. The last Takeru had heard they were all serving him at the palace with no memory of their past.

Ken was grinning now Takeru's stifled cries and Hikari's shouts were making his day. He had honestly not expected Takeru to just give himself over though but apparently the time that the blond had spent fighting against him had been too much, though it may have been the thought of being left all alone that had really broken him. He had wanted Takeru to give himself over though, Hikari held a certain appeal but as a consort she would be out of his control and Ken could not take that risk. Takeru though... Ken had always thought that Takeru would make a really nice bed-warmer, and possibly work his way up to something else as well. The boy was not an alpha, he had always followed someone else's lead even when he was the most knowledgeable about something. Takeru's role in deposing him the first time told Ken just how much of a follower Takeru was, even if he had the ability to function on his own he rarely took it. "You are aware that by giving yourself to me I expect full obedience without having to resort to such crude things as black rings or mind control?" Takeru nodded sullenly. "A good whipping might be deserved for all the trouble you've put me through though" His shoulders stiffened and for a minute Ken thought that Takeru might fight back but instead all he did was raise his head and stare Ken levelly in the face.

"If that's how you want to play it." Was all Takeru said and Ken had to smile at the nerve, he knew that a whipping was not about to stop his darling Take-chan, after all the boy had stood up to his whippings all the way back in junior high! He did however have alternate means of inflicting punishment on Takeru, like his brother for instance.

"Now that we are all settled let's get going!" The Kaizer smiled evilly at his two new playtoys and whisked them off to the palace.

----

(Author:

Takeru: I really hate you.

Author: ;;;)

----

Takeru kept his head down as he walked through the Kaizer's palace but he could already hear the whisperings from the digimon and humans around him. Hikari had been whisked away to be 'modified' so she could be kept as a 'Pet' but at least she was not evil and ruling as the Digimon Empress, she would have killed herself if she had ever reverted back to sweetness and light. Now though she would probably kill him if this was all over because he was giving himself over to the enemy.

"I'm home!" Ken suppressed a smirk at the little jump Takeru gave when his shout startled him and then had to hid a chuckle as he jumped a foot in the air at his pets greeting.

"Master Ken!" They all said in unison.

"YEAH!" Daisuke yelled and knelt at Ken's feet, eyes shining adorably upward. "Master Ken no one else would play with me! But you'll play with me now that you're back right? Right?" Takeru felt ill. Daisuke was dressed in normal enough clothes, if you ignored the dog eared headband but he acted like nothing more then an overenthusiastic puppy.

Which might explain the dog ears actually.

"Master Ken, welcome home." Cody said stepping up to the door and bowing. His clothes were well cared for a formal, reminding Ken very much of a butler. "Koushiro was disappointed that you were not here for his weekly news review and said that if you wished to hear it later you must only call for him. He did however leave a summary of the events in both worlds in your study." Ken nodded at him and Cody bowed again before moving out of the way.

"Master Ken." And now it was Mimi and Sora approaching, Mimi wearing a stylish but comfortable outfit with bright colors and flowers and Sora wearing an outfit similar to the one her mother wore while arranging flowers. "The gardens have been doing very well, and we have placed fresh arrangements in the rooms just this morning. We hope you enjoy them!" The two of them both smiled and backed away from Ken and Takeru had to blink. What happened to Mimi's over-exuberant personality? Sora's kind but just as energetic attitude?

"Master Ken." And there was Yamato, the one person Takeru had been hoping to avoid seeing. His outfit seemed to be made of the few shadows in the room and it hung on his slinky form as he stalked forward. "It is wonderful for you to be back with us." To Takeru's great surprise the all powerful Digimon Kaizer laughed and reached forward to pat Yamato's head.

"It is good to be back, Matt-kun. But where is Jou?" Takeru turned to look at the Kaizer and found his face looking nothing like the blond had seen before. Whereas 'Ken' had always smiled sweetly and a little awkwardly this new person was grinning and his eyes twinkled with more mischief then malice. Takeru was so stunned he almost missed the answer to Ken's question.

"The bedroom. Where else?" Yamato stated and smiled stunningly. Takeru tried to avert his eyes from his brother's face, and telling himself that this was not Yamato but it had been far too long since he had seen his brother's face.

"Ah, and he is usually so reliable." Then there was the sound of a door opening and Takeru's head turned at the sound. After that the only action he was left with was gawking. Jou stood in the doorway, his hair tousled and eyes half-lidded though as soon as he saw Ken he snapped awake, he was wearing a sheet wrapped around himself and was obviously wearing nothing underneath. His shoulders were bared and part of one muscular leg was looking out.

He looked hot

"Master Ken, you've come home! And who is that behind you?" Jou stated happily smiling kindly at Takeru.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me Jou. This is T.K. and he is to be my consort."


End file.
